the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Arkham Mansion
The old Arkham Mansion, the former residence of Amadeus Arkham, became a regular part of Arkham Asylum after Amadeus went insane. It includes a Records Room, doctor's offices, and a Library. Incident Reports ''Arkham Asylum'' Incident Shortly after the Joker had seized control of Intensive Treatment, security officer Louie Green and over a dozen guards were directed to Arkham East by the Joker, where their radios went dead. At least three security guards patrolled around the Arkham Mansion, and one was posted inside the Mansion Entrance Hall to prevent entrance. In the Records Room of the Arkham Mansion, six convicts intercepted Dr. Young along with two security guards, Zach Franklin and Aaron Cash. The two guards were taken hostage while Young escaped to her office. Batman arrived to free Cash and Franklin, while three convicts discovered Young's office and tried to break into it. Using the Ventilation System, Batman reached the North Corridor, where two cells were, one in which Amadaeus Arkham spent his last years. Meanwhile, many of the Joker's men had moved down the South Corridor, securing the multi-level mansion Library. It was here Dr. Young fled, encountering an orderly and an unidentified member of security personnel, identified only as "Bill". Bill attempted to defend Young, but all three were inevitably captured. Batman, meanwhile, had managed to defeat the convicts breaking into Young's office and learned from the security moniters that Young had taken the formula from her office safe and fled. Batman rushed to the South Corridor and then to the Library, finding the Joker's men tearing the area apart in search of Young's formula. Young herself had been taken to the Joker, who decided to use Victor Zsasz to torture the formula out of her. On the lowest level of the Library, Batman discovered Bill and the orderly tied up in front of a bomb, later revealed to have been a fake. The Scarecrow, meanwhile, had proceeded to the mansion, rigging the South Corridor with his fear gas to entrap Batman. Wandering around in a drugged state, Batman awoke from an intense nightmare in the Arkham Mansion's bell tower. The Dark Knight cut the rope of the bell to send it crashing to the floor below, causing extensive damage to the mansion's East Wing Corridor. Zsasz was hiding in Warden Sharp's office, having tortured the formula out of Young. He used her as a hostage, but Batman used a batarang to knock him out. Young was killed by a booby-trap rigged in the Warden's safe while trying to retrieve the security codes. Harley Quinn took Sharp through the mansion afterward, beating Sharp brutally with his cane and leaving several convicts to "hurt" Batman. Quinn took Sharp out of the mansion, and Batman left the Arkham Mansion in pursuit. Shortly after, the Joker loosed the more unsettled mental patients of the island, who ravaged the mansion grounds but did not enter the mansion itself. The Arkham Mansion suffered extremely heavy damage when Poison Ivy's Titan-enhanced plants overran the island. Aaron Cash and Zach Franklin regrouped with doctor Kevin Liew and a third surviving security guard in the mansion's Main Hall. The mutant plants, however, smashed through the mansion's windows and killed the third, unidentified, guard. Batman returned to the Arkham Mansion shortly after, finding Cash and Franklin standing around the plants and Liew seated behind a desk. The Arkham Mansion's Entrance Hall was so overrun by Ivy's plants that the hall became filled with toxic spores released from the mutated vegetation, and Batman warned Cash to stay away from the plants as they would most likely kill him. The remains of the Arkham Mansion were retaken by the GCPD as they recaptured the island. ''Arkham City'' Incident During the tenure of Arkham City, Hugo Strange had ownership of Arkham Island, and used it as a base for his TYGER guards. Rooms Mansion Entrance Hall Main Hall West Wing Corridor Arkham Records Room North Corridor Dr. Young's Office South Corridor Library East Wing Corridor Warden's Office Category:Arkham Island Building Category:Buildings